Love Thine Enemy
by Kitty Kimmel
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl. They start falling in love. This story has lemons. Includes Fred and George as teachers. Dramione/Lemon/Fluff


"Ron, I can't. This isn't working. You know I leave tomorrow." Hermione said softly.

"I know. Just friends?" He replied.

Hermione smiled. "Of course."

The scarlet Hogwarts train blew its loud warning whistle.

"Bye! Miss you all!" Hermione shouted from the train window.

"Be back for Christmas!" Ms Weasley shouted.

"I will, don't worry." Hermione replied. The train moved fast away from the station. Hermione watched the scenery fly by from her special compartment on the train.

She was a bit nervous coming back to Hogwarts as Head Girl. It was a lot of responsibility, sure, she could handle that. What was bothering her was that she didn't know who Head Boy was.

God I hope it's not someone like Cormac. I'll be sharing quarters with them after all. I wonder if they are going to sit in the compartment here.

They didn't. Hermione got off the train and sat in the carriage to the grounds. McGonagall joined her.

"Ms. Granger, I'm sure you are wondering who is Head Boy. I shall have to admit that I don't know. Mr. Potter has declined the invitation as you know, and The Headmaster said he was finding a replacement."

"Oh thanks Professor. By the way, what is the password to the rooms? "

"Antiquus" McGonagall replied.

"Oh we are here!" Hermione said. "The rooms are on the seventh floor correct?"

"Yes, and I believe you have a couple of hours to settle in. I daresay the Head Boy will be there already."

"Alright see you at dinner professor."

Hermione wound her way through the familiar corridors until she got to the seventh floor.

"Antiquus" she said to the painting of Severus Snape.

"Ah, Ms Granger. I hope you are happy with your...ah...rooms." He said with an interesting expression.

I wonder what that means? Hermione thought to herself.

As she stepped in the living room, she heard Snape chuckle.

She hung her cloak on the hook next to the painting, turned around, and found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

He smirked as she jumped.

"Did I scare you?" He asked.

"Uh...yes? I mean no!" Hermione stuttered. He was still the pale and blond figure that she knew. He seemed more tall and defined. His cologne smelled like spearmint. Hermione briefly toyed with the idea of kissing him. He was handsome. And tall. Did I mention tall?

He smirked again. Staring Hermione? I don't blame you.

She stiffened a bit. "Did you just call me Hermione?"

Now it was his turn to be embarrassed. For a brief moment she thought she saw an emotion flash across his face. He quickly regained his composure.

"And were you just checking me out?"

"No. Now please move out of my way so I can go settle in."

"Whatever."

Hermione stalked past him into her room and locked the door. She decided to start over with Draco. After all, it had been a year. She saw that they would be sharing a bathroom. At least there were locks on the doors.

"So as Head Boy and Girl, there are certain things you must do each day. After hours patrol corridors and make sure that all the students are in bed in each dormitory." Mcgonagall explained. "The teachers might also enlist your help with classes."

"Oh, and Mr Malfoy, as you know, you are Captain of the Slyrherins this year. Tryouts are tommorrow after classes. Got it?"

"Yes professor." Hermione said.

"As of now you have a free period. There is no curfew as long as you return to the school at nine each night." Mcgonagall left the living room and strode off down the corridor.

"So Hermione, off to patrol the corridors then?"

She looked at Draco and sighed. "I suppose so. Hufflepuffs first."

They patrolled the corridors, each looking in the separate dormitories. After that, they returned to their rooms.

Hermione decided she needed a shower. "I'm taking a shower don't come in!" She called to Draco.

"Sure you don't want me too?" He called from the other room.

"Shut up" she replied. After her shower she realized she hadn't even brought her clothes inside. Damn it Hermione she thought.

"Um Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Could you...ugh...bring me my clothes? I left them in my room." She could practically hear his smirk.

He dropped her clothes inside. After she got dressed, she came into the kitchen.

"By the way Granger...nice shirt." Draco said with a small smile.

"Um..thanks?" Hermione replied uncertainly, fixing herself a snack. She walked over to stand next to the couch.

"It looks good on you, but it would look even better on the floor of the Slytherin Dormitories-"

WHAM. Hermione hit him in the chest with a book.

She saw his features curl into that familiar mischievous smirk. "Was that supposed to hurt Granger?"

She hated feeling powerless. "DRACO MALFOY YOU BLOODY GIT!"

Hermione's wand pointed at Draco's throat, as Hermione backed up against the wall.

He smirked AGAIN.

"You're actually enjoying this aren't you." Hermione said, looking at his gray eyes. She could smell spearmint.

"More than you know." And with that he pushed her wand down, leaned over her with his hand on the wall and kissed her.

Hermione hadn't ever felt like this before. Not even with Ron. Draco's kiss was soft and experienced. She could feel his muscles through his robes.

"Wow." She said. He smiled. A genuine smile. "I'm not the person I was." He said.

His eyes met her warm brown ones. "I can finally be the real Draco. The one who likes you."

Hermione didn't know what to say.

"And I'm sorry you know. For...for well everything." His eyes seemed worried. He fidgeted.

Hermione realized he was nervous. The idea of a nervous Draco was too cute. She giggled.

"What? Um...are we good?" He said nervously. She swore she saw his cheeks tint pink.

In response she kissed him again.

"Oh come back for more Hermione?" Draco said after they were done.

She laughed again. "There's the smooth talker I know."

He smiled again. Draco loved her laugh. Everything about her was warm and tingly. He wanted to hold her forever.

He looked down at her rich brown eyes. "Does that mean we're going out?" Draco said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course Draco. If anyone hates on you, their loss. I know you've changed. I can see it."

"Be ready at seven tomorrow. Let's try this out." He gently kissed her forehead and walked into his room.

Hermione sighed. Draco sure knew how to leave her hanging.

In the great hall at breakfast, Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table. She saw Draco sit at the Slytherin table at the far end.

"Classes will start today students." Mcgonagall said. "I have two new teachers to introduce. Everyone looked around. They didn't see anyone. And two teachers? Only one was needed. McGonagall sighed. "Your new defense against the dark arts teachers are Professors Gred and Forge-er Fred and George."

A round of applause swept the hall. Fred and George burst in, wearing matching bright blue robes with gold lining.

Snape's mouth curled into a frown. Filch did a double take, and Ms Norris meowed loudly.

Fred and George smiled and bowed.

"Hello fellow wizards and witches. We are here to bestow wisdom and knowledge upon you. As well as...er...other things."

Hermione grinned. She hoped the twins would let her help in their class. It was going to be brilliant.

"Alright Ms Granger thank you for your help. Now I believe Hagrid needs some help then you can go to any class." Sprout rattled off.

"Alright thanks professor."

Hermione made her way down to Hagrid's cabin. He was talking to Buckbeak in the back of the house near the pumpkins patch.

"Hey Hagrid! Need any help?"Hermione said.

"Sure Hermione. You can help Malfoy in the front with weedin' the potatoes. I'm tryin' a new crop this year."

Hermione went around the house to the front and saw Malfoy in the potatoes.

She snuck up behind him and whispered "Boo!" In his ear. He jumped, then turned around and stood up. "You can't get away with that so easily Hermione."

Draco took a step toward her. "Better start running" he said with a mischievous look on his face. "I'm gonna catch you!"

Hermione giggled than ran. Draco was much faster than her. He quickly caught up and swept her off her feet. As she looked up at his face, he kissed her with a short sweet kiss. Draco smelled citrus and vanilla. It made him want to study her every feature.

"I told you I'd catch he said. We'd better get back to work so I don't have to do all of it."

Once they were back in the potato patch, they weeded, talked, and of course, flirted.

Hagrid came over and said they were done, so Hermione decided to go up to defense against the dark arts and Draco went to set up the quidditch field.

"I promise as soon as that class is out, I'll come watch you handle Quidditch tryouts." Hermione said.

"Ok princess see you there." Draco replied. Hermione blushed at his pet name for her.

The Defense against the Dark arts class was the most fun. Although she could've sworn Fred and George kept looking at her weirdly, Hermione had a lot of laughs.

"Oh and remember kids, you can buy cool gadgets, tricks, and more" Fred said.

"At Weasleys Wizard Wheezes!" George finished. "Class dismissed!"

Hermione laughed as she went to congratulate the twins.

"Great job on your lesson about veelas." Hermione said. "It was very...er...detailed."

"Just doing what we are here for." George said. "Speaking of love..."

"We weren't speaking of love-"Hermione said.

"How is Mr Malfoy?" Fred smirked. "We have a perfect view of Hagrids house from here Hermione."

She turned red. "Oh...um..." Hermione trailed off.

"But I mean Draco Malfoy? We're not arguing for getting away from our dear brother, but why Malfoy 'mione?" The twins asked her.

"He's changed. I like him more and more every day. It's like he came out of his shell." She replied.

George smirked. "More like he came out of a Richsnobber." The twins laughed at their own joke.

"The point is 'mione we want you to be okay. He'd better not hurt you."

"Oh no Fred. Exactly the opposite. She should be worried about HIM getting hurt once Harry and Ron find out!" George snorted.

"Well Hermione go find Loverboy." Fred said.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" George called.

"That leaves very few things that I can't do!" Hermione called back as she walked away. "Tell me if you need help with your class anytime! Bye!"

She could hear the twins still cracking up as she left. Oh bother. Hermione thought. I hope they don't go and do anything they think is funny. I should warn Draco.

Hermione got out from the shower and looked at the clock. Good. Only 5:30. Draco was still out at Quidditch. She took a nice soaking bath, bathing with citrusy scents and washing her hair with Pamela's Extra Softening Vanilla Shampoo, the only product that could tame her hair.

Knock knock. It was Ginny.

"I'm so excited to help you pick out an outfit! Malfoy won't know what hit him girl!" Ginny announced as she walked in.

"Thanks Ginny. Should we start?"

"Yes, lets!"

"Do you really think he'll like it?"

"Yes! Wow!" Ginny said. "Look! It's six forty five! Fill me in when you get back!!"

"Of course Ginny."

Draco hurried along the corridor. He was already dressed. He just hoped Hermione would like where they were going.

He stopped dead in the doorway. There stood Hermione. Her hair was braided on top and hung in soft waves to her shoulders. She was dressed in a floaty gauzy dress that fitted her perfectly.

He could just stand and gape. She blushed. "You look gorgeous Granger" he said softly.

She laughed. "You don't look to bad yourself Malfoy."

He smiled and said, "shall we?"

She blushed as he offered her his arm. "We shall."

They walked towards a door. "How are we gonna get there?" Hermione said.

Draco smiled a bit mischievously. "We are going to fly there."

"I don't know how to fly a broom."

"Don't worry." he said. "You won't have to."

He got his Nimbus 2001. "Come on Hermione. Don't be scared. I've got you."

She took a deep breath and climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Okay. I'm ready-yyyyaaaaaaaa." She shrieked as the broom rose up.

Hermione tightened her hold on Draco's chest. She could definitely feel his muscles now.

Draco was also feeling something. He wanted to just hold Hermione and protect her forever.

They finally landed in the forbidden forest away from the castle.

"D-Draco? What are we doing here?" Hermione asked a bit nervously.

He put an arm around her shoulders, making her feel better. "Don't worry. It's safe."

They walked for a short while under the stars. Hermione had to admit it was beautiful.

"Ok now you have to close your eyes." Draco said.

"But I'm worried I'm going to fall."

Draco looked at her. "Do you trust me?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Then close your eyes. I've got you." He put his hands on her shoulder and the small of her back and guided her through the trees.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of walking.

"Yes." Draco replied.

Hermione opened her eyes. In front of her, was a beautiful hidden hot spring, surrounded by soft moss and grass. The water seemed to be glowing with thousands of tiny specks.

"Wow" Hermione breathed. "It's gorgeous."

Draco smirked. "Of course it is."

Hermione turned to him slowly, a secret smile on her lips. She slowly took off her dress until she was wearing only her bathing suit. Draco stared.

She smiled and walked over to the water, putting a hand in, never breaking eye contact with Draco. He was still roaming her body. She didn't break his intense gaze until-

SPLOOSH. A handful of spring water hit Draco square in the face.

"Aaargh" he spluttered, running his hands through his hair. "Better start running princess!" He called. "I'm coming for you!"

Hermione was already running. But she was no match for Draco. He caught her in seconds, swinging her over his shoulder.

"Draco!" Hermione said. "Put me down!"

"Not a chance." He said, smirking. They got closer to the spring water. Draco had an evil smile on his face.

"Please! It was only a joke! Don't put me in the water!" Hermione begged. But she was laughing.

"As cute as you are when you beg, it isn't getting you anywhere this time." He replied.

He tossed Hermione in the warm bubbling water. She surfaced, tossing her head back, trailing a line of droplets from her hair.

Draco smirked. Again. He watched Hermione pull her self out of the water, droplets streaming down her body.

"Okay you're next, smartass." Hermione said. She unsuccessfully tried to push Draco in the water. "Please" She pouted.

He smiled. "Ok fine." Draco took off his shirt, and jumped gracefully into the water and popped back out, running a hand through his hair. Hermione thought she would swoon. Her knees felt weak. "Now you jump" Draco said, breaking her trance.

Hermione looked at the water doubtfully. "Come on, I'll catch you."

She sighed. Hermione leaped into the water, Draco catching her in his arms. They swam and splashed and talked for hours.

"Oh Draco by the way, I think Fred and George might be planning a prank on you. They saw...er...us at Hagrids." Hermione said, blushing.

"Good to know" Draco said casually flipping his hair. He ducked under the water, swimming towards Hermione. She began batting him away, giggling.

Suddenly she started laughing uncontrollably. "Dr-Draco!!" She barely got out. "Stop-stop tickling me-hahahaha" she squealed.

He popped out of the water. "What's the magic wor-ord." He said in a singsong voice.

"P-plea-PLEASE!" Hermione finally managed to say. He stopped, watching her gasp for air. "Your so evil" she said.

He put on his signature smirk. "Yeah right. You love it."

Hermione looked down and blushed.

When they finally snuck back into their rooms, it was ten thirty. (Filch was playing with Mrs Norris by the great hall)

Hermione changed and went to sleep in bed. So did Draco.

Draco's sleep was full of nightmares. He saw Bellatrix, cackling madly, cutting Hermione with a knife. She leered at Draco. "Come on Draco! Here to save your precious mud blood? Hmmm?"

Draco was furious. He was ready to kill Bellatrix. But he was frozen, forced to watch as Hermione screamed and screamed. He woke up quickly and the nightmare stopped. But the screams continued. Draco glanced quickly at the clock. It was one in the morning.

He opened the door to Hermione's room. She was still screaming. "No! Please! Bellatrix! Stop!"

Draco was horrified. He didn't know she had nightmares too. He leapt into her bed and held her close against his chest. She stopped screaming and her breathing evened out.

Before she slipped into a deep sleep, she said, "Draco."

He didn't know how long he held her before he fell asleep. She had snuggled into him, her hair smelling like citrusy vanilla. Draco always loved the way she smelled. It seemed natural, unlike other girls who were marinated in flowery perfumes.

He remembered how she said his name softly before she went to sleep. Was that a good thing? He thought.

As he drifted off to sleep, he remembered his promise to Dumbledore.

"If you love someone, let them go. If they come back, they're yours. If they don't, then they never were." Narcissa Malfoy


End file.
